


Hasta la victoria, siempre

by SkazuhiraMiller



Series: You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, like a damn fiddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkazuhiraMiller/pseuds/SkazuhiraMiller
Summary: In the sweltering Colombian jungle, Big Boss has only one thing on his mind.





	Hasta la victoria, siempre

**Author's Note:**

> done for a ficlet challenge, I was given BBKaz and "Things you said at 1 am"

Kaz rolled over on his cot. He should be  _ tired  _ after such a long day. But here he was, heart and mind racing. He’d shown Snake the figures today. MSF was finally making enough money and they could afford  _ a helicopter _ . Kaz’s voice was quick with pride and excitement. He did it- 

“ _ We _ did it, Boss! We’ll be able to expand our operations with our extended reach and, ah-” 

Snake’s hand had took him off guard, clapping him on the shoulder and lingering a  _ bit _ too long. Kaz could’ve sworn this was like the tenth time he did some shit like this. Snake gave him a small but genuine smile. “Pretty good, Kaz,” he growled. 

_ Pretty _ good? If it weren’t for Kaz, this operation would still be- God, he’d never expected someone like Snake to have a smile you could call  _ disarming _ . 

And so he lay there in their shared shitty tent, contemplating that same warm, dizzy feeling now that he’d felt then.  _ Pull yourself together, Kazuhira.  _ Across the tent Big Boss stirred. 

“Hnrgh… Kaz, are you awake?” 

Kaz quieted the flow of racing thoughts.  _ This could be the time to make my move, when we’re both here, and- _

“Yeah,” Kaz said, putting  _ just the right _ amount of allure into his tone. 

“Is it just me, or…” Snake paused.

_ Or what. _

“Was… Che Guevara kinda hot?” 

Kaz sighs. 


End file.
